Ku Merindukanmu
by the-antabellum
Summary: Valentine. Setiap tahun selalu kita selalu bertemu dan merayakannya bersama. Namun, sepertinya tahun ini juga tidak bisa lagi. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tahukah kau, bahwa kami-terutama aku, sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke? Kapan kau akan pulang? FOR INFANTRUM CHALLENGE : VALENTINE CHALLENGE II. Mind to RnR?


Valentine. Setiap tahun selalu kita selalu bertemu dan merayakannya bersama. Namun, sepertinya tahun ini juga tidak bisa lagi. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tahukah kau, bahwa kami-terutama aku, sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke? Kapan kau akan pulang?

**.**

**KU MERINDUKANMU**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Tidak keuntungan keuntungan materil apapun yang saya ambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**Warning: typo, ooc, sedikit kutipan lagu *mohon dimaafkan***

**.**

**.**

**Kirigakure, 14 Februari 2005**

"Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban yang dapat kudengar. Tapi, aku tak peduli dan tetap berbicara.

"Kalau misi ini gagal, dan kita tak dapat kembali ke Konoha, hal apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan sebelum itu, uh, maksudku sebelum meninggal?" Aku bertanya, penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Keheningan meliputi kami. Ah, sepertinya dia sedang tak ingin bicara hal-hal sensitif seperti itu. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan pengintaianku.

"Makan-makan dengan Sensei Kakashi, kau, dan si bodoh itu mungkin? Aku benar-benar tak ada ide," jawab Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian.

Ah, rupanya dia memperhatikan apa yang kuucapkan. Tanpa sadar, senyuman lebar terukir di wajahku.

"Hmm, Sasuke, kalau kita semua dapat kembali ke Konoha, mau kan kapan-kapan kita makan bersama? Dengan Sensei Kakashi dan Naruto juga tentunya. Sekalian merayakan keberhasilan misi dan Hari Valentine."

Sesaat, kening Sasuke berkerut setelah mendengar kata Valentine. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menjawab, "Hmm, aku mengerti."

Dan kami sama-sama mengetahui bahwa jawabannya adalah ya.

Aku tak bertanya macam-macam lagi pada Sasuke dan melanjutkan misiku yang sempat tertunda karena pembicaraan ini.

.

-oOo-

**Konohagakure, 14 Februari 2006**

"Hei kawan, cepatlah sedikit. Hari ini, kita akan makan ramen sepuasnya," ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

"_Baka!_ Walaupun kita terlambat sebentar, ramen itu tak akan pergi menghilang, kan?" Aku membalas dengan sedikit kesal karena ketidaksabaran Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati semangkuk ramen spesial buatan Pak Teuchi. Sekarang ini aku sangat kelaparan, tapi kalian berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Ah, kalau terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku duluan saja. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah selesai bicara, dia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan kami selanjutnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Dasar Naruto!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dan kini, hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Kucoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kira-kira Sensei Kakashi ada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia sedang diberi misi oleh Hokage. Atau, seperti biasa, terlambat lagi," ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Sudah ada jurus baru?"

"Belum. Aku hanya berlatih jurus-jurus lama saja," jawabnya.

Sulit sekali bagiku memancing Sasuke agar dapat berbicara lebih banyak. Tidak seperti Naruto. Walaupun dia terkadang bisa menjadi sangat bodoh, tapi dia ramah kepada setiap orang, mudah bergaul, dan banyak bicara - terlalu banyak malah.

Sasuke terkesan lebih kelam, dingin, pendiam dan tertutup. Terlalu serius dan kaku. Bahkan kadang, Naruto berpikir Sasuke dapat membunuhnya dengan pandangan matanya yang sangat tajam.

Membandingkan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, seperti membandingkan siang dengan malam. Matahari dengan bulan. Panas dan dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas dari Sensei? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Aku keras kepala, tetap berusaha memancing Sasuke bercerita.

"Sudah, sih. Tapi aku belum yakin dengan jawabanku."

Salah satu ciri khas Uchiha yang satu ini adalah menjawab dengan singkat segala pertanyaan yang diajukan teman-temannya. Dan sama sekali tidak berusaha mencari teman.

Aku menyerah kalah. Tak dapat membuat obrolan kami lebih panjang dari ini. Usahaku bercakap-cakap pada Sasuke sepertinya telah gagal total.

"Ngg, Sasuke, ini untukmu," kataku pada Sasuke. Aku mengulurkan kotak kecil berwarna perak yang seari tadi berada di tanganku.

"Hadiah kecil sih, tapi semoga kau senang dengan hadiahku," kataku tulus.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya meminta izinku.

"Silahkan saja, aku tak keberatan, kok," ucapku.

Sasuke membuka kertas kado perak pembungkus hadiahnya. Lalu mengamati hadiahnya dengan seksama.

Sebuah kotak kristal kecil, dengan miniatur Tim Tujuh di dalamnya - Sensei Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Awalnya, aku mengira Sasuke tidak menyukai hadiahnya. Wajahnya sangat datar saat melihat miniatur tersebut. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, senyum tipis yang samar muncul di wajah Sasuke. Senyuman favoritku.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Sasuke berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Semoga hadiah ini selalu mengingatkanmu akan kami," ucapku dengan harapan yang tulus.

Sesampainya di kedai ramen Pak Teucchi, tampak Naruto sedang menikmati mangkuk ramen ketiganya.

"Ya ampun, Naruto! Makanmu banyak sekali, sih," ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepala, heran dengan porsi makannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Nih, buat kamu. Sengaja tidak aku bungkus dengan kertas kado, karena pasti kamu langsung membacanya," ucapku sambil menyodorkan satu set komik favoritnya.

"Uahh, sudah lama komik ini aku cari. _Thanks, _Sakura," ucap Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sensei Kakashi datang ke kedai ramen.

"Halo semua," ucapnya santai. Sasuke memberi pandangan sudah-kuduga-kan kepadaku.

"Ayo makan, Sensei," ajak kami pada Guru Kakashi.

"Kalian saja. Aku kenyang," ucap Kakashi berdalih.

_"Bilang saja kau tak mau menunjukkan wajahmu di balik masker," _batinku sambil menahan tertawa.

"Hmm, Sensei, ini untukmu," kataku sambil memberikan satu set peralatan ninja yang baru.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Kakashi.

.

Dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, kami selalu berkumpul dan merayakannya bersama. Entah itu makan bersama, piknik, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

.

-oOo-

**Konohagakure, 14 Februari 2008**

Jangan pernah mengingatkanku kalau ini kenyataan.

Aku tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi. Aku tahu dia tidak akan kembali ke desa.

Tapi, mengapa ia meninggalkan kami? Mengapa?

Hari-hari awal setelah Sasuke pergi, keadaan menjadi sulit bagiku. Dalam percakapan dengan teman-teman, jika sudah menyinggung Sasuke, aku tanpa sadar akan meneteskan air mata. Menangis sedih.

Aku tahu Sensei Kakashi dan Naruto juga merasakan kehilangan sama sepertiku. Kami ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Ingin merayakan Valentine bersama. Kami sangat-sangat merindukannya.

Aku sangat menyesal. Hari itu, aku seharusnya menghentikannya. Aku seharusnya melarangnya pergi. Seharusnya aku dapat meyakinkannya tinggal di Konoha. Atau, paling tidak menahannya sampai Naruto dan Sensei Kakashi datang.

Namun, yang kulakukan hanya membiarkannya pergi. Karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku tak punya kekuatan dan tekad hati untuk melawannya.

Di hari Valentine ini, aku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Agar aku dapat membantu orang lain. Agar aku dapat mendukung oleh rekan setimku.

Agar aku dapat melindungi orang-orang yang sangat kusayang dan kuanggap penting.

Aku membulatkan keputusanku untuk belajar berama Tsunade-sama. Berlatih dengan keras selama tiga tahun. Agar aku dapat menjadi medic-nin yang dapat diandalkan.

.

-oOo-

**Konohagakure, 14 Februari 2013**

Aku sudah tak menghitung berapa Valentine yang kami rayakan tanpa Sasuke. Aku merasa itu sia-sia belaka. Tak ada keuntungannya.

Pagi ini, aku bersama Naruto dan Sensei Kakashi menghabiskan waktu dengan bejalan-jalan di taman. Saat ini aku sudah menjadi Chunin, sedangkan Naruto baru akan mengambil ujian Chuninnya tahun ini.

Naruto sudah banyak berkembang. Dia yang sekarang bukan lagi si bodoh yang kukenal. Bahkan dia meminta bimbingan Sensei untuk ujiannya. Sesuatu, yang tak akan dia minta lima tahun yang lalu.

Aku benar-benar melihat tekad dan kesungguhannya untuk menjadi Hokage yang hebat.

Ah, malam ini malam yang indah. Langit cerah bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Kuraih figura foto yang selalu berada di atas meja belajarku. Foto tim tujuh saat kami berumur 11 tahun. Lalu kubawa ke dekat jendela sambil menikmati langit malam.

"Sasuke, kau ada di mana? Kami terakhir melihatmu lima tahun yang lalu."

"Desa benar-benar banyak berubah. Kedai ramen Pak Teuchi contohnya, sekarang telah menjadi sangat besar. Maklum banyak pembelinya."

"Banyak teman kita yang sudah mulai berpacaran, seperti Naruto-Hinata, Shikamaru-Temari, dan Neji-Tenten. Mereka cocok ya?"

"Sekarang, semua teman seangkatan kita sudah menjadi Chunin. Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage dan Shikamaru sebentar lagi kan menjadi Jounin, loh! Yah, kecuali Naruto, dia masih Genin. Dan begitu dia tahu, dia kesal dan merajuk."

"Sensei Kakashi masih seperti itu saja. Bisa meniru apa saja, tapi selalu datang terlambat ke pertemuan apapun."

"Naruto benar-benar berubah. Bukan lagi si bodoh yang kita kenal. Dia sekarang saingan yang sangat berat dalam satu lawan satu. Tapi, kadang dia masih sangat bodoh, sampai ingin memukul kepalanya. Bukan maksud kekerasan, hanya saja, kadang kekesalanku melewati ambang batasnya."

"Hari ini Hari Valentine. Kami hanya jalan-jalan seperti biasa. Tapi kami sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Rasanya ada yang hilang jika kau tak ada."

"Kapan kau pulang, Sasuke? Kami selalu menantikan kepulanganmu. Pulanglah."

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Happy Valentine, Sasuke."

.

-oOo-

.

_Selama aku masih bisa bernafas_

_Masih sanggup berjalan_

_Ku kan slalu memujamu_

_._

_Meski ku tak tahu lagi_

_Engkau ada di mana_

_Dengarkan aku_

_._

_._

_Ku merindukanmu_

.

-oOo-

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, Sasuke menatap langit yang sama. Sebuah kotak kristal dengan miniatur di dalamnya berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Ah, Happy Valentine too, Sakura. Juga Sensei dan Naruto," ucapnya lirih.

.

**FIN**~

.

.

a/n:

Aloha semuanya! Kali ini Anta datang dengan fic khusus Valentine.

Maaf, ya, kalau kalian terlalu lama menunggu lanjutan About Us dan Secrets. Akan saya kerjakan, sungguh.

Oh iya, saya juga mau mengucapkan selamat Valentine! *walaupun telat seminggu* Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk Valentine Challenge-nya Infantrum.

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Walaupun saya ragu ini oneshot, bolehkah saya meminta reviewnya, para pembacaku tersayang? :P

- The-antabellum -


End file.
